


All We Got Up To

by venividivici



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just in the beginning so heads up, M/M, OT5, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venividivici/pseuds/venividivici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Zayn and Niall go on a double date with Liam and Louis, that Harry ends up accidentally crashing. (But come on, it's Harry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Got Up To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatherzane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherzane/gifts).



> I do not know how I finished this with the last hectic week I went through. And I do not like the result, but alas, it's here, and I hope from the bottom of what's left of my heart that you enjoy this.  
> Thank you, Lex, for the unexpected/unplanned extension that shouldn't have had to happen on my part. I am forever in your debt and you are the best for not kicking me out of the exchange, I love you so much for that.  
> Thank you to my beta, Desy, who's dealt with my lack of emails lately yet still prevails. I cannot put into words how much better you make not only my writing but my life outstandingly. And your excitement for anything and everything Ziall will forever keep me sane in this chaotic world. I love you dearly.  
> Also a thanks to weatherzane! Your prompts had me on the edge of my seat from how badly I wanted to see them already written out so I can read them, myself. I hope this was what you've imagined. And with all of my soul and being I hope beyond measure that you enjoy this.  
> Title is from One Direction's Act My Age because is there a better Ot5 song?

It’s his look, _the_ look Zayn can only associate with so many things.

“No,” he concludes, before Niall even thinks of sensually leaning over him. Zayn’s laying on the bed, arm tucked behind his head while he waits none too patiently for Niall to pick a shirt from the pile to wear. They need to meet up with Louis and Liam at the new Caribbean restaurant in just under one hour; and Zayn is already freshly cleaned and actually craving the jumbo shrimp and coconut sauce like mad right now.

But Niall’s currently picking at the buttons of his jeans, toying with the zip as he fixes a heavy stare towards Zayn; like they have all the time in the world, which they don't, so--

“I said no.”

“What are you even talking about?” Niall snorts, biting his bottom lip as a dimple brands itself on his cheek. He’s horrible, a horribly worse liar as he kneels on the end of the bed by Zayn’s feet.

"Niall, no.”

“Zayn, _yes_.”

“Babe,” Zayn complains as he rubs his face. “I would any other time but we gotta go soon. And we have to put gas in the car before meeting them.”

“Just a quickie,” Niall murmurs, surprisingly closer. Zayn moves the hand from his face to find Niall above him, hunching his back as he borders Zayn on the bed. “You won’t regret it, promise.”

“That’s what you always say.”

“And have you ever regretted it?” Niall crooks an eyebrow. Zayn’s indignant blush answers him. “Mm, thought so. Now, c'mere?”

He leans down to smack a loud kiss on Zayn’s mouth, too quick for Zayn to reciprocate. And while Zayn blinks and clears his head to help get this started so they can _go_ , Niall’s buried underneath his shirt.

“Babe?” Zayn rises to his elbows, looks down at the swell of his striped shirt as Niall’s head dips down lethargically. “You goo—” Niall nips at his bare skin of his stomach lightly, just a swipe of teeth that causes Zayn to erupt in giggles. “Okay, _stop_.”

“I’m trying to be sexy here.” Niall’s evident pout is heard through his muffled voice. “You’re ruining it.”

“We don’t have time for sexy.”

“Don’t have time for _you_ ,” Niall counters when he lifts his head back up, blond fringe frizzy from the contact with cotton.

“I beg to differ,” Zayn hums, licking his teeth and wiggling his hips to meet Niall’s. “I’m not the eager beaver.”

“Stop talking, you’re distracting me,” Niall whines. He sounds like a fucking baby, high-pitched voice and full-on pout. He looks like a baby too, with his cherubic blue eyes and permanent flush that stains his cheeks. He’s like a baby, soft and delicate.

So Zayn’s a little surprised when he’s abruptly and roughly flipped over to rest on his stomach, warm hands skimming down his sides.

“That’s better.” Niall grips Zayn’s hips tightly when he lifts them off to bed to situate Zayn on his knees. “Your face is distracting, love. S’lethal.”

“Ha ha,” Zayn drones when he rests his forehead on the bed. He’d be lying if he said their current position wasn’t making his skin sting, causing a warmth to pool in places that contradicted his earlier defiance.

Zayn doesn’t understand how he feels like a nerve ending that has no end, when moments ago he was flaccid as fuck.

Niall pushes Zayn’s shirt till it piles around his shoulders, doesn’t waste time when he rubs his nose up Zayn’s spine and slyly licks up the path. He’s so gross, but Zayn’s so used to it, and he knows he does this to elicit the groan Zayn faithfully releases.

Zayn can be tough all he wants but he’ll reluctantly crumble under Niall’s hands at any given moment. (But Niall doesn’t know that, and he has no reason to.) (But Zayn’s _really_ tough. Don’t forget it.)

It becomes accidentally tender when Niall is slowly circling his hands around Zayn’s waist, thumbing at the jutted bone as he slots his hips against him. Zayn feels the exhale against the back of his neck, ruffling through his hair as Niall lowly mutters, “Give me it.”

Zayn emits a hollow breath and rests his head on Niall’s shoulder, shakily pushes back when Niall’s groin presses closer. It's when he feels Niall's chest shake with chuckles against his back that he loses focus. "Babe, I meant-- the lube, give me the lube, please."

"Oh." The embarrassment makes Zayn pull away from Niall minutely, just enough that Niall notices and snakes a forearm around Zayn's stomach to bring him back closer, all the while wheezing into the back of Zayn's neck. "That's not funny."

"That's really funny. But cute. Here," Niall composes himself enough to reach over Zayn and grope through the drawer. It makes his erection slide over the cleft of Zayn's ass, and he's astounded that Niall could still be as hard as he is when Zayn's fumbled act made himself slightly droop in every way possible.

Niall comes back and kisses Zayn once, another unplanned kiss that steers Zayn off course. So as Niall still hovers over him Zayn turns sideways and brings Niall down for a better one, with more tongue and a bit of teeth; a good kiss, overall.

When Zayn moves away, he pecks Niall's slacked mouth once, smirks because maybe Niall knows where to put his hands and knows how to handle Zayn to the point he'll be gagging for it, but Zayn always knew his strength was his mouth, and the flame still hasn't died as Niall stays frozen above him before huffing in a solid breath.

"Jesus Christ, think I wanna look at you now," Niall says, voice low and hoarse. He dives down, only to push Zayn onto his back and drop onto him clumsily. "Think I wanna eat you out, but want you to fuck me at the same time."

"That's anatomically impossible, babe."

Niall shushes Zayn by kissing him, pulling a snort out of Zayn's throat when rough hands pull at his pants, sneak under the boxer's waistband hastily. His shoes are still on, unfortunately, so Niall's left to begrudgingly (out of impatience, morelike) move Zayn back on his knees.

"Eager beaver," Zayn whispers. He gets a loud slap on his bare bum cheek, but it only makes both he and Niall resort to laughter.

It's silent while Niall eases Zayn open and loose, and Zayn likes this breathy silence, finds comfort in knowing he can enjoy this while Nialls enjoys _doing_ it. Niall would get too distracted talking, anyway. And Zayn wants to be gaping hungrily by the time Niall's inching inside him.

Niall has his fingers tucked firmly inside while Zayn tucks his head into the pillow, smothers his face with it so Niall doesn't notice when his breath hitches, when he needs to bite into something other than his bottom lip.

"Think we could see Haz after the dinner?"

Zayn blinks slowly and lifts his head, goes to ask an obvious question when Niall does something with his fingers he still won't teach Zayn that has him jolting back towards Niall. "What-- Are you honestly thinking of him, right now?"

"Yeah." Niall kisses Zayn's lower back before moving up. "M'gonna miss him."

Zayn can vaguely recall that Harry is in fact leaving tomorrow to study abroad. Only vaguely, because Niall's retracting his fingers slowly and stretching them simultaneously. So if Zayn gives a defeated groan in reply, Niall better take that as an answer in itself.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, we'll see him, whatever. Hurry _up."_

A cackle sounds above Zayn, the words _eager beaver_ being cut off when Zayn shoves back towards Niall. The latex Niall put over himself slides against the small curve of Zayn's ass, already slick, base bumping against the rise of it. "Easy," Niall says, quickly moving a hand to Zayn's hip to stop him.

"Yes, m'lady," Zayn drolls. He's close to passing out from all the heightened frustration if Niall doesn't hurry it along.

The hand on Zayn's hip grips on tightly as Niall guides him, just with a gentle pull as his other hand keeps his prick aligned; though with the view he has, his cock stays in taut position with no help at all.

He sinks into Zayn easily, smoothly. But it's Niall, and he's always too fucking weary. So the process takes a few half pumps and a handful of thick seconds. And Zayn's not going to _break_.

"Babe, c'mon," Zayn breathes against the pillow. This lukewarm bullshit gets uncomfortable quickly. Zayn can _handle_ this, he _wants_ to, but. "I'm good, yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall blankly states. He has a hand spread out on the small of Zayn's back, thumb tucked into the meat of his bum and occasionally pushing it aside as he moves back and forth. "Huh," he huffs, looking down when Zayn's rim finally stretches around his base firmly.

Zayn releases a heavy breath, swallows and waits in climatic anticipation. But, of _fucking course_.

"Yeah? Okay?" Niall asks. Any other time, when Zayn isn't so potentially stubborn enough to bounce back onto Niall if he doesn't _start_ already, he'll appreciate the effort. The way Niall's shallowly rolling deeper into Zayn out of caution, almost imperceptible if Zayn didn't know how delirious Niall became during sex.

So he answers, " _Yes_. Yesyesyes," in a near moan that breaks in the middle when Niall decides to comply.

Zayn gulps in as much air as he can, because as Niall drills into him, it's only a matter of time until Zayn feels like the oxygen in his lungs will get punched out of him. And he knows if he was to voice distress, or demand Niall to stop or slow down, the blond will willingly obey in the next shove he gives. But if Zayn keeps to himself and allows the relentless drive of Niall's hips, Niall never ceases to get lost in the feel of it, unable to go past his singular needs for the moment as his groin meets Zayn.

There's no distress though, so there's never a reason for Zayn to get weary. So Zayn happily places his hand against the headboard to refrain from bumping into it, bites into his bottom lip in glee when both of Niall's hand latch onto his skin, blunt nails digging into flesh since Niall's gone from the moment.

His jaw drops as Niall jabs close to home, and the head of his dick only presses closer each time he draws back in completely. Zayn's head falls and meets the bed, a rough gasp passing his lips as his back flexes and tenses when sentimental bliss is erupted through his body.

One of Niall's hands trails up his back, traces the muscles before clutching Zayn's shoulder to pull him as close as he can get. "Fuck," he grunts, takes a pause to press his chest against Zayn's back. His fingers mold into Zayn's waist when he engulfs his cock entirely inside him. Niall feels like he's drowning in the heat wrapped around him, and he mindlessly bites into Zayn's neck and receives a deep whine that sends him back to the surface.

"God," he heaves, slowly but desperately shoving deeper. "Not gonna last, babe."

"Yeah," Zayn mewls, face scrunching up as he tightens his jaw. Niall's immobile inside him, and the tip of his cock is poised almost painfully on his prostate, just sitting there. So Zayn rotates his hips and moans pitifully while his dick slides against the raised duvet. "Yeah, c'mon."

Niall moves and straightens his back, but only to cover the top of Zayn's ass with his hands and assess each time it rolls back and clenches around him.

He stays stock still, despite loud curses and the occasional dry sob when Zayn arches his back only to feel Niall's dick drag where he wants inside him. Zayn's close; hilariously, severely close, so he buries a hand under his body, passes a tight grip over the head of his dick as he pushes back against Niall, and trembles with a fright when he comes harshly. It's while he's jerking himself through it that Niall decides to gently move his hips, help Zayn spew out the last drips of come with the rest.

He pulls out slowly, holds Zayn's body up to avoid collapsing on the slimy mess beneath him. And when Niall lays him on the side of the bed on his back, he takes the condom off and wastes no time with fitting a hand around himself.

Zayn's knee limply nudges into his side, stopping his hand midstroke to appraise the disheveled man in front of him. "Hey," Zayn's voice is light, airy. "What're you doing?"

"Same thing as you," Niall exhales, smirking. He picks up the pace of his grip, wonders if Zayn will let him come on his face when he stops him again. "Wh-- What're _you_ doing?"

Zayn grins, fits a hand over Niall's and passes a thumb wetly over the head of his cock, pressing against the slit as Niall tries to fight the roll of his eyes. "I can handle it, babe."

Niall clears his vision to stare seriously at Zayn. "What?"

Zayn likes this, testing himself in some way. Which is why he always eggs Niall on instead of letting him adjust; there's always an out if he needs one. So he suggests Niall to fuck him raw while he's sensitive and spent, pliant on his back.

"Jesus." Niall rubs his face roughly and pushes his hair off his face. "Gonna have to shower again, you know?"

Zayn snorts. "Was going to, anyway."

Niall doesn't respond, only takes off his shoes and pulls one leg of Zayn's pants off so his thighs can sit on Niall's easily. He's still gaping open slightly, when Niall looks down between Zayn's legs. He looks back up, finds the answer in Zayn's smirk. And pushes back in bare until his mouth hangs open.

It's slower this time, a moderate pace since Niall wants to enjoy these last few seconds for as long as he can. Zayn does grunt once, and Niall freezes, but Zayn only shakes his head and admits behind a coy mouth that he likes this part. So Niall's eyelids slip shut and he heaves the quicker he goes, a climax just one, two, a deep delve until he feels the first spurts shoot, a tight fold completely encasing him.

He groans throughout the last few shoves, jolts when his dick slaps heavily on the bed as he pulls out. He's still catching his breath as he looks at Zayn.

"Wish I had my phone," Zayn chuckles, looking at Niall through heavy eyelids. Sleep is far from him, unfortunately. "Your coming face is priceless."

It takes a moment for Niall to respond, and when he does he smiles dopily, breathes deeply to catch his breath. There's sweat on his forehead, down his neck; settled in his patch of chest hair.

"You're gonna have to shower with me too, babe."

"Like I'd have it any other way," Niall sticks his tongue out.

~~~

They end up arriving just a _tad_ bit late, but earlier than Louis and Liam overall.

Zayn’s too dazed to realize, actually. He’s just, really _happy_ , at the moment. He mostly is, but Niall is the fucking best for Zayn, and he’s the best fucking for Zayn also. No one will ever compare to Niall, and right now with Niall next to him in a dimmed lit booth, just the two of them, Zayn nuzzles into Niall’s neck however many times he wants. For as long as he wants.

“Hmm,” he hums as his nose skims down the pale skin. “Love you, babe.”

“You too,” Niall immediately replies. It’s a reflex this time, because he’s too busy scanning the laminated menu in front of him with furrowed eyebrows and a finger messing with his cheek.

Zayn already knows what he’s going to get, so he skims through the options in Niall’s hand and rubs Niall’s thigh soothingly. Idly enough yet with the right pressure to cause Niall’s knee to jerk.

Niall resumes looking at the choices, clears his throat after a moment. Shakes his head to clear it when Zayn sighs over his neck and runs his hand up over the top of his thigh.

“Babe.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, one eyebrow curved in faux annoyance.

“Um,” Niall swallows when he turns back to the menu. He purposely moves the leg Zayn has his hand on until it slips off and turns back to him. “You good?”

Zayn takes advantage of having all of Niall’s undivided attention. He smirks, makes sure his mouth is poised the way that drives Niall _mad_ before leaning in to kiss him. He feels when Niall smiles into it, when his lips stretch and Zayn’s left to pick up the slack. But he doesn’t mind at all, because he _wants_ the lax to be on Niall’s part, wants him to stutter when Zayn bites just enough, when he presses his hands to Niall’s cheeks to pull him closer.

“I said I love you,” Zayn purrs when he backs away, Niall chasing after him a second late. They’re both such needy little shits.

“’Said I love you too,” Niall murmurs. He tenses when Zayn brushes a hand over where it was before, only to find a swell there that _wasn’t_. “You son of a— You _cunt_ ,” he hisses, burying his face in Zayn’s neck and gripping his wrist to push his hand away.

Zayn cackles obnoxiously and kisses the side of Niall’s head, earning a face-full of blond hair and dark roots.

They talk about the latest Shailene Woodley film, only _after_ Niall begs Zayn to talk about _anything_ just to get his stiffy down and make him promise to keep his hands to himself. Which is a hard feat for Zayn, because in close proximity he’ll mindlessly curl a hand through Niall’s hair to scratch lightly at the roots, or he’ll throw his arm around him to rub his shoulder with a thumb, all the while unconsciously. But Niall is actually a bit pissed, just a _tiny bit_ that his knob can’t _completely_ go down; even after picturing his granny dancing to dubstep at a bingo club.

So, Zayn will keep his hands to himself. He’ll wait for tonight.

“Is there any room for two more?”

Zayn turns to see Louis pulling out a chair across from them, wiggling his eyebrows between Niall and Zayn. Liam’s pulling out the other chair, looking at Louis patiently so he can push the chair in when he sits down.

"This is your seat."

"No, _this_ is my seat," Louis argues, pulling the chair closer to himself.

"Oh. I thought," Liam looks down at the chair in his hand before shrugging, heavily gets into a thought as Louis sits down. Then he leans over and pushes the back of Louis' seat in until Louis' chest meets the table with a huff. Liam returns to his chair with a smile, sits down and turns to Niall and Zayn while promptly ignoring Louis' glare.

But it doesn't last long as Louis soon secretly slides closer, stops right before their thighs overlap.

"Sorry we're late. Not only did we have to call a cab since our car needed Armor All, but _someone_ forgot to send a package to my mom that was meant days ago so we had to visit the post office last minute," Liam sighs loudly.

"Well, someone forgot to remind me after I _reminded_ him about reminding me. Oh," Louis pauses, taking in the dish of mini quesadillas in front of them that Zayn ordered while they waited. "Babe, try one. Tell me how it tastes."

"I don't want any, no thanks," Liam shakes his head. He has to move his head to the side, because Louis has a filled tortilla dripping with some white sauce in his face. "Lou, that looks gross."

"But I can't try it 'til you do." He's persistent, shoving the food in Liam's mouth when he goes to protest. It ends successfully when Liam hums and nods as he give a thumbs up. But he's very adamant of not tasting to weird glop of green dip that even Louis' weary of getting near.

"You ordered already?" Louis asks the couple across him as he's licking his fingers. Liam only perpetually sighs in the background.

"No, not yet. Waited for ya. Thought we were gonna be the ones late," Niall chuckles.

"Why's that?"

"We were just running late," Zayn butts in. "Niall, you know him. Couldn't pick out a shirt to save his life."

Niall rolls his eyes, but he pats Zayn's knee and leaves his hand there. "Yeh, what he said. We didn't take a second shower or anything," he shrugs.

"Ohh, _second_ showers. Nice. Must've been really nice, considering that passion mark, Zayn."

"Louis," Liam hisses. "Come on, seriously?"

"What? What mark?" Zayn feels around his shoulders, rubs the back of his neck fruitlessly.

"Ignore him, it's nothing," Liam tries to assure him. But his stressed grin is contradicting.

Zayn cranes his head to the side when he turns to Niall. "What the fuck is he talking about, Niall?"

"I'm actually not sure. You're fine, babe. So- Oh shit, never mind."

Zayn groans, pushes Niall's hand away and reaches for his phone. He toys with the light of the bulb on top of them hitting the screen until he can vaguely see his reflection. And when he pushes his hair aside, there's a nasty, angry blemish set under his ear.

"Sorry," Niall murmurs. He has the courtesy of sounding honestly apologetic. And he scoots closer to guide Zayn's face until he's looking back at him. "Here, let me-" Zayn would be so annoyed, but the tip of Niall's tongue is poking by the corner of his mouth adorably, and his eyes are squinted as he messes with the ends of Zayn's hair, ruffles his jacket's collar to hide it better. "Okay, I think you're all good?" Niall tilts his head to the side in confusion, now with wide blue eyes.

Zayn wonders how such an angelic soul handled him the way he did in bed earlier.

"Yeah, you're good," Niall affirms, with a nod. Zayn means to roll his eyes, because he despises love bites that are public when _they're_ in public, but he knows Niall will really take it to heart if Zayn dwells on it. So instead he narrows his eyes and Niall gives a soft smile in return, playfully pulls on Zayn's hair to cover more of the spot.

"Ahem," Louis clears his throat. They look over to a waitress jotting down the last of Liam's meal on a notepad. "Have we quite finished? Ready to order?"

Zayn orders his platter of jumbo shrimp with rice that comes with two kebabs of tiny spicy shrimp. Niall orders the Sailor's Meal, which of course. Zayn's paying, so of course he orders the biggest dish with a pitcher of Coors Light, just for him. Of course.

Louis orders a lobster tail and no one knows what exactly Liam orders but Zayn can tell there's broccoli on the plate and a lot of other greens and some kind of steamed fish.

"Coho Salmon," Niall says, cracking a cooked crab's leg in half.

Zayn hums in question as he dips his last shrimp in the sauce. He's definitely going to buy more.

"What he got," he points to Liam's plate, where it's divided in half as Liam unsuccessfully tries to sneak some string beans onto Louis' plate. It does work, but what he fails to notice as he's busy scarfing down his food is that Louis idly pushes the strings off his plate and hides them under a napkin. Then Liam smiles obliviously at him when he witnesses it's gone from the plate.

They're just talking now, Zayn stuffed with his second serving while Niall and Louis are the only ones debating over which dessert to get. Then Niall and Louis poke their forks through Liam's broccoli, in search of a stock that resembles the Oscar-nominated Avatar's Sacred Tree; When Harry spots them.

Louis' decided on a classic cheesecake slice, while Niall chose Chocolate Hurricane-yes, the biggest dessert, but Zayn has a notion that Niall's going to ask for two spoons instead of one-when they hear Harry gasp happily, and they turn to find the man beaming at them with his arms open wide, striding towards them.

His hair is in a tight bun, the short nappy hair by his temples curling tightly. Some transparent coral shirt is literally hanging off his torso, held together from the sole button that's buttoned by his belt. "Hey, buddies," he greets.

"Harry!" Niall chuckles. He's pushing his way out of his seat and sauntering towards the tall lad before Zayn can begin to say hello. "Didn't expect to see you here, mate. Was gonna drop by later on."

"Robin decided to take us out for our last dinner, wanted something special," Harry says. He and Niall are still hugging tightly, and when he lets go he keeps an arm around Niall's shoulders. "We were just leaving when I spotted you guys. I told them to go ahead." Harry turns to the other three, waves his hand in a long arch.

Liam nods, smiles genuinely. Zayn grins and waves back, knows Harry won't leave for a while but isn't deterred. But Louis sulks, and. Zayn knows. Niall definitely knows. And Liam was _there_ with them. So it's oddly reasonable (come on, it's _Louis_ ) that Louis becomes a bit agitated; since they all know of the night he, Liam, and Harry had too much to drink, and woke up all tangled together in bed, with zero clothing.

Liam knows it was a unanimous agreement between the three of them, that it was _only_ once, for that one night. And Harry never became awkward after that, would innocently hug them or kiss their cheek in salutation just like he would Zayn or Gemma. But... Louis.

Louis just, doesn't let it go. He'll ignore Harry if it comes down to it. Merely looks at him when he talks before going about whatever he was doing. And he says it's only because Harry offered his "services" again after that, which he did, casually. But Zayn knows Louis better than Liam himself, and he can tell a part of Louis may just be cautious, may be even _jealous_ , though he'll never admit it.

Harry acknowledges each of them, even smiles wide at Louis, not once refraining from the pinched glare Louis holds. "Just came over to say hello, won't see you guys for a bit, you know?"

"Nah, man, chill with us for a little," Niall insists, rubbing Harry's hair. "We'd love to have you."

"Well, sure!" Harry instantly plops into the seat across Zayn, right next to Louis.

"We were just leaving," Louis sighs. Niall ignores the pointed look he gives him. "So, we'll see ourselves out."

"Babe, we still have our meal to pay," Liam laughs; his eyes crinkle and when he pats Louis' knee Louis jumps and rubs the area harshly, shoots a scowl towards Liam. "And you ordered dessert." His face is devoid of the laugh, then. "So we're staying."

Louis pouts, and while Niall returns to his seat and he and Harry converse, Zayn can hear Louis' hushed whine as he tries to persuade Liam if they can go. It doesn't work, but Liam does have a hard time keeping his foot down. It's just, it's _Louis_.

Dessert comes silently, because Niall and Harry are so enraptured over their discussion of the time they snuck into a Wild Cub concert, and Zayn's busy doodling on the back of Niall's palm that's resting on his knee, while Louis' on his phone and Liam's laughing along with the conversation, that they don't notice the plates in front of them until the waitress comes over with the check.

"Just call me over when you're ready," she smiles. She walks away, and Louis is ready to signal her back, because their _dessert_ , when Zayn nudges Niall and the blond cheers over the delicacy in front of them.

"This is what I'm _talking about_ ," he's close to crying. He stares dreamily down at the big slice of triple chocolate cake, drizzled in raspberry and white chocolate sauce with two scoops of french vanilla ice cream on the side.

Even Liam has a hard time looking away from the cheesecake. "It's fine, I really don't want some."

"But, babe," Louis piles a heavy amount on the spoon, whipped cream resting on the top. "It's sooo good."

"I know it must be, but I don't think my diet allows it."

"Fuck your diet, indulge yourself," Louis hums, bringing the filled cutlery closer.

Liam shakes his head. "No--" But Louis pushes the silvery past his lips, and Liam groans, puts his elbows on the table and covers his face. "Dear God, that was delicious."

"Jesus Christ," Niall moans. He literally throws his head back while he's chewing, and Zayn takes it upon himself to look around in case he has to apologize for his vulgar behavior. But as he issues a short scan he catches Harry handing over the receipt to the waitress with a debit card.

"Harry, what the hell?"

"Dinner's on me," he shrugs carelessly. Zayn has a thought that Harry is the epitome of the smiling emoji, all bright with the widest, most honest smile.

"Harry," Zayn's ready to complain, because they didn't order on a budget, and Niall never had a limit tonight, but Niall cuts him off.

"I just, I have to thank God," his blond head shakes side to side, scraping a forkful of the spongey feast. "This was unbelievably perfect, I need to give thanks to someone. So thank you, Lord and Savior. And thank you, Zaynie baby, for allowing me to get this, 'cause you said you were paying tonight--"

"Too late for that," Zayn rolls his eyes. His half of the dessert is still untouched, the only thing left on the plate. So he pushes it towards Harry. "Here, babes. At least take this, yeah?"

"He just paid one bill," Louis retorts. Liam stares at him, wears a strict deadpan expression before facing Harry.

"Ignore him," Liam huffs. "You know how Lou gets, he does appreciate it, Haz. So do I, honestly you didn't have to."

"Well," Harry blushes under the attention. Not only is he the youngest from the bunch, but he unconsciously acts it too, alongside Niall. "I won't see you guys for a while, so think of it as a parting gift."

It settles over the atmosphere, that Harry is indeed leaving. It's been the five of them for years, and Harry will be gone for at least the next year. And that's only if he decides he doesn't want to study somewhere near a historical site for another one. But Niall knows Harry too much, and he mentioned to Zayn a few weeks ago that Harry loves ancient beauty more than he can put into words, so he doesn't expect to see Harry any time soon.

"Yeah, thank you for the dinner, Harry." It's Louis muttering, really meaning it. He does attempt a soft expression, but he grins tightly and looks away before Harry can smile completely. "We do appreciate it."

It takes a while for Harry to respond, because Louis barely has the energy to simply look in his direction most of the time. "No biggie," Harry eventually murmurs, biting down his growing smirk.

They talk, a little after that, and no one mentions the elephant in the room again.

The waitress comes by again with the card and two receipts, and while Harry signs one he makes an effort to converse with her, finds out her name is Hailey and she'll be going into her third year of university. Then Harry glows, because he'll be on his way to Europe by tomorrow morning and the other four are blanketed by the uncomfortable truth of it.

They leave together and Niall offers to drive Liam and Louis home, only after he pulls Harry to the side so they can bid farewell properly, but Harry beats him to it.

"You guys need a ride, right?"

"We were actually going to walk it," Louis answers. Liam's inaudible groan becomes the audio backdrop for the rest of the night, because it's only an idle suggestion and the careless agreement from Zayn that they drive to the nearest movie theatre since Harry still hasn't seen the latest Mad Max film.

Niall, annoyingly yet unsurprisingly, buys a bucket of popcorn. It's the smallest size, but still. There are times Zayn has a literal thought that Niall has to honestly watch what he consumes for the wellbeing of his own health.

Zayn enters the seating with Liam, because the other three are tempted enough to stay in the long line and await for something to munch on and Zayn finds their seats in the middle, where he and Liam can talk about the new Timberlake album since it's pretty empty for a Saturday night.

When they spot Harry, he has a water bottle in his hand, swaying as he walks while turned to Louis. They're speaking hushly, and Zayn has to roll his eyes with a smirk because Louis' completely indulged in the conversation, nodding when he needs to and he hypocritically snickers at once, along with Harry.

The movie is good, but Zayn has a stubborn hold on reality, so the movie’s dramatic approach in almost every scene doesn’t keep him interested all throughout. But he has Niall to watch instead. So Zayn has to begrudgingly contain his snorts and unplanned giggles when Niall happens to react towards parts of the film that has him gasping, groaning in exasperation while pulling at his hair, or gaping when something goes a total opposite way.

So the movie is good, overall.

They’re all ready to go home, because they’ve spent the last four hours together and Liam leans on Louis as they’re walking out, Harry keeping up conversation with him as Niall excitedly describes the movie they’ve just watched to Zayn as he struggles to keep the blond from tripping over the raised sidewalk, when a young boy comes by.

He’s handing out advertisements of the local carnival that comes to the city every summer, and as he walks away, it only takes a shared look between Harry and Niall for Zayn and Louis to sigh tiredly.

~~~

It’s not too crowded, but there’s enough people that Zayn sits on a bench near the food court and continues reading The Glass Castle on his own. (Niall would’ve joined him, come on it’s _Niall,_ but as he entered a line to the bunkaneer with Liam and Harry, Zayn had took the distraction to walk in the other direction; with a text to Niall that he was 'just checking out the baby turtles in the neighboring stand.')

Zayn's writing a footnote near the top of the page where he highlighted, when Louis plops himself across him, with a plushed rainbow anaconda around his neck and enlarged shamrock glasses over his eyes.

“These are for you,” he greets, plucking them off his head to hand over to Zayn. “Niall won them doing, don’t know, some shit.”

Zayn grabs the green plastic pair and appraises the flimsy blue lenses, before folding them and tucking them in his shirt. “Where they ran off to?”

“Think they found a hall of mirrors, Liam wouldn’t let them go until they checked it out.” He chuckles, and Louis probably doesn’t realize that he places his chin on an open palm and exhales softly, because Zayn knows Louis will never voluntarily appear so endeared as he currently is.

But Zayn just raises an eyebrow, looks away before Louis catches him.

“Think Haz convinced Ni to buy him a useless sweatshirt with this place's logo on it.”

“Didn’t Harry change into some pullover he had in his car?” Louis nods. “Niall's a sucker for Harry at the moment, Lou,” Zayn laughs. He shakes his head as he pulls Louis' milkshake towards himself, ignoring the death stare he receives.

They dive into an actual serious conversation of how fast they’ll be able to sneak into their favorite comic book store with Niall's car, when the man himself shows up. Dragging along two other drunk-on-happiness boys with too much muscle in their arms.

Niall drops next to Zayn immediately, rough enough that their shoulders bump and Zayn shakes as the wood under him groans under the weight.

“Babe, you should'a seen Liam on the death drop.” He’s wheezing, leaning over to guffaw into Zayn’s neck. And Zayn can tell from how sweaty and at ease he is that Niall’s unaffected from the sudden swarm of new evening guests. “His face was—” he gestures shortly towards his face before he hiccups in laughter again.

“Ni and I, sat across him so—” Harry bangs an open palm on the table, hunching his back with chuckles as Liam turns red across from them, trying to hide discreetly behind Louis. “So we had a whole visual of how afraid he was, it was unbelievable.”

“Aw, love, you almost shit yourself?” Louis pouts, patting Liam’s cheek.

He burns a scalding red. “You don’t— Hun, you don’t have to use that language, yeah?”

“Oh,” Louis murmurs, turning Liam's face to stare at him. “That bothers you, baby?” Liam begins to nod, begins to purse his mouth and— “Well, I don’t give a fuck,” Louis hollers.

Three separate chortles sound from across the couple.

It’s relaxing, just sitting there. Zayn has a hard time focusing back to the memoir, because the glowing atmosphere they’re surrounded by is too tempting ignore.

Zayn brings up the time he and Louis tried to make that horrid treehouse in their middle school’s field, and how it was such a failure the faculty didn’t realize until they were almost finished, just to have the remains of chipped wood discarded.

There was also the time they snuck into Liam's room late one night, only to find him with a girl with wild curly hair in bed. And Louis couldn’t hold down his tongue nor his teasing as Liam suffered for months after that.

Louis remembers prom, how he and Liam went together as a joke since Zayn went and actually got a girlfriend without telling them. And Liam won prom king, and Louis seriously, honest to God won prom queen, much to his ex-boyfriend's annoyance.

Then Zayn cuts Louis off from telling the story because he becomes disgustingly cute and he’s heard the story too many times to bear. He was _there_ when it happened.

“Aw, come on,” Harry whines, because even though they’re all sure he's also heard it enough to retell it on his own, he’s still adamant.

Niall shushes Harry, lets him bring up the time they snuck into a vacant neighbor's yard because there were newborn kittens without a mom in a patch of grass, only for an old lady to appear in the window and demand they leave instantly or she’ll call the cops, but Harry stubbornly wouldn’t move until the offspring were tucked under the fold of the hem of his shirt.

“It was a disaster,” Niall recalls. Because then Harry needed help climbing the gate back to his yard, and Niall feared that any second the lady will appear in a blink of an eye with a rusty butcher knife.

Liam rivals that memory, because there was a day he and Niall visited his uncle’s barn, where he died when riding a four-wheeler into the gate. Zayn and Niall've been together a little over a year by then, Liam and Louis incredibly longer than that. He can recall how packed Liam's house became, how Zayn’s mother cooked endlessly and Harry and Louis barely left Liam’s side after that.

Niall doesn’t mention that he saw Liam’s uncle on the accident scene, because only Zayn knows about that. But he lets the topic run its course before talking about when he took Zayn to the barn, a few times after the five of them went together.

They stayed a weekend, laid on the bare ground at night because the sky would drastically be filled with so many stars Zayn didn’t need his medicated glasses to see them.

Zayn never tells the story, because it’s so much of a cliché how both he and Niall saw a shooting star on the second night. And as Zayn wished for his football team to win this season, Niall had blurted that he wished for this, for them to stay like this forever.

It was honest and gut-wrenchingly blatant how much he meant it. And as Niall finishes the story and Harry faithfully squeals at the end, the blond turns to Zayn. “Remember that night?” he asks. He's loud, and Zayn doesn’t want to have to answer that he and Niall made sweaty, bone-shaking love on the steps before taking the rest to their room, but _duh. Of course_ he remembers.

“Duh,” he sticks his tongue out.

“It didn’t sound this sweet that morning you told me,” Louis inputs. He still hasn’t apologized for the morning after, when he randomly ambushed their mini honeymoon and spent the following day shamelessly in their personal space.

Then again, it’s Louis. And he’s unabashedful and stubborn. He has his place in their relationship where Liam is cautious enough for all of them and Harry can maternally nurture the five of them blindfolded and Niall knows what to do at any and every exact moment. Zayn likes to think he just sits back and watches everyone else do their job, but Niall and Liam did tell him once that he was the one they went to for everything, because Zayn always had an answer.

Zayn had just shrugged at that. Because he doesn’t care, this right here is good enough.

~~~

They leave the fair pretty early, before it closes; since Harry has an early flight to catch, and he mentioned something about a one-hour cleansing ritual he performs every night before bed.

"That was fun," he hums, grinning from ear to ear. A dimple is harshly stamped onto his face, but his cheeks glow and he's filled to the brim with so much contentness, they can all tell he's oozing happiness.

Liam and Louis trail behind him, an overly stuffed bear in Liam's arms that Louis swore he won for him, but Zayn knows that the game host was intimidated by the curve of Louis' eyebrows, in awe of his cheekbones that were striking when Louis smirked mischieviously. So he couldn't decline Louis when he flashed them at him.

("Well, it takes one to know one," Louis had sighed with a sly shrug when Zayn told him this.)

Zayn and Niall walk behind them, a slow pace while Zayn unlocks his phone to see the time. But then a hand's instinctly reaching for his, and he turns to see Niall looking straight ahead, but with his sweaty palm gripping Zayn's.

"He's leaving, man," he starts, more of a murmur. He talks low enough that Zayn leans in, and the couple in front of them won't be able to pay attention. "Like, Harry's gonna go out on his own, you know?"

"Yeah," Zayn says, because he knows Niall needs a little urge to continue talking. "Yeah, babe. I know."

"This is gonna be the longest we'll go without seeing each other."

Zayn frowns, only barely. He just doesn't like this side of Niall, where he's picking at his nail bud and messing with his ear frantically. So he steps closer, rubs Niall's arm soothingly. "You could always visit him, sometime."

"No," Niall shakes his head and grins, looks to the floor. "Think he's gonna want to do this on his own, even if he doesn't say." He swings their combined hands between them once. "Besides, he should do this for himself. Europe's been on his mind since we were tiny; before he knew how to start the journey."

Zayn only nods, because words won't help anything right now. Yet there's not much that needs help, anyway. Niall's just going to miss his best friend like a maniac, and he's just coming to terms that Harry won't be a drive away, won't have the same free hour as Niall so they could gossip.

Though Zayn's never understood the depth of Niall and Harry's friendship, he never questioned it. Zayn came into the picture years after, and he might've became skeptical in the beginning of Harry's and Niall's bond, with just how close they were, but Harry has never disrespected him; them. And he learned months after that if it wasn't for Harry, Niall wouldn't have ever summoned the courage to ask the outrageously handsome bartender out who was even more outrageously sweet and full of wit.

So maybe Zayn doesn't understand their platonic intimacy, but he has a pretty clear idea of the toll it's currently taking on Niall.

"Gonna talk to him before we go, right?" Zayn suggests softly, the hand on Niall's bicep slipping down so Zayn can cover Niall's hand with both of his. "Think that'd be ideal?"

"Yeah. O'course." Niall nods once, licks his lips and furrows his eyebrows. "Gonna stash him in the trunk, lock him in our basement and only feed him biscuits. London biscuits out of spite, too."

Zayn snorts, shakes his head. He and Niall bump each other's shoulders while they catch up to the others, where the three of them are discussing something.

Louis is standing in front of Liam, hands on his hips as they stare at Harry across from them. Zayn can tell the glare Louis tried to keep on all day is slowly fading.

"....And that's what matters, right?" Harry says to them, a genuine smile naturally over his features. "I think that's all I'll remember while I'm gone."

Louis snickers and roll his eyes. "That is just shit, Harold. C'mon, get serious."

"No, Lou," Harry shakes his head, not angrily. "I'm serious. You were one of the greatest parts of this summer."

Without another word he's hugging Louis, petting his hair down and squeezing him just enough that Louis' not complaining. Though surprisingly, as the night gets quieter and Harry gently sways to the side and hugs a tad tighter, Louis brings his arms around him. Grips onto his dark green sweater firmly. "I'll miss you too, Haz," he whispers. But they all hear. And when Harry pulls away, he has a surprised expression, but his grin is so honest and gushing with emotion.

He doesn't comment on Louis' admitted affection, which is the smartest thing he could ever do. But as Louis pushes his bangs aside and takes his former defensive stance, a piece of clothing is presented against his chest.

"I didn't get you anything to remember me bye, so," Harry has his pullover hanging by the end of his arm, tucked over his wrist. He's shirtless now, so Louis gapes down his chest before turning to Liam, who's focused on somewhere beneath Harry's chin.

Zayn and Niall awkwardly look around, because he knows the three of them are remembering that night, and just. No, ew. Their friends cannot hook up again, no thanks. They all survived the first time, there aren't any promises of a resurrection from the second.

Louis does eventually take the sweater and tuck it under his arm. He sends Harry a lopsided grin afterwards, punches his arm before rubbing the area quickly.

"Lima," Harry then sighs, turning to Liam. "Oh, my Lima. I honestly don't know who will replace you over there."

"No one will replace me, Harry," Liam murmurs, walking closer. He has an arm around Harry's back and a hand against the back of his head, pulling him for a rough hug that lasts long. "Don't think of that, yeah? Just me, no other Liams over there."

Harry nods against his shoulder, rubs the back of Liam's neck. "Just you." Liam puts his hands on Harry's shoulders when they back away, pats his cheek once. "You wanted this before, right?" Harry plucks the black trilby hat off his head, plants it on Liam's without another word. He steps closer, tilts it until it's in the right angle before grinning proudly. A soft kiss is placed on Liam's forehead as he turns away.

"Zayn!" Harry turns to him next, attacks him with a bear hug that has Zayn almost falling back, trying to fend off collapsing on the cement as Harry leans over him. "My own personal model, Zayn. You beautiful excuse of a human being. You perfection molded into the shape of a human body. You--"

"Yes, Harry?" Zayn interrupts. He receives a face nuzzled into his neck in reply.

"You are such a tremendously great person, in every aspect this world holds. Don't forget it."

"Okay, babes," Zayn chuckles, not understanding any of it. But a wave of nostalgia is already beginning to settle over him, and he holds onto Harry before he goes to let go. Just wants this proximity, because suddenly he knows he won't get this for a while.

"Take care of Niall, please," Harry whispers, low enough that when he pulls away Niall isn't scoffing at them. As he lets go of Zayn, he kisses his cheek. And Zayn has a hard time brushing it off or playing it cool. Because it’s not just Harry leaving for a weekend or moving to a different place in the city. No, it’s not that.

Zayn breaks from the embrace first, ruffles Harry’s hair and Harry silently takes off a gold ring, unhooks his silver necklace and lets the ring drape from the end of it before handing it to Zayn.

Zayn turns towards the car to give Niall and he some privacy then.

He gets into the passenger side, just sits in silence because Niall took the keys from him on the way out the fair and Louis and Liam stay quiet behind him. And when Zayn chances a glance back, he finds Louis with his head on Liam’s shoulder, the green sweatshirt laying across his lap. The black hat's perched on Liam's thigh, clutched under his tight grip.

Zayn moves his leg to the side, feels the ring weigh down with so much weight to it.

When Niall returns to the car, he brings a load of eerie silence with him. And he just sits there for a moment with his hands on the steering wheel, waits there a little after Harry’s headlights pass over the roof of the car. After he leaves the parking lot and disappears.

Then an exhausted breath leaves Niall, barely inaudible. Then he starts the car without a word and Zayn sneaks a hand around the back of his pale neck comfortingly.

He doesn’t cry, not when he enters the car and not while he drives Liam and Louis home. And Zayn has an unwanted thought that he’ll have to see his boyfriend sob when they’re alone.

“So,” Zayn clears his throat, because the overbearing silence is even gnawing at him. “If you could meet a celebrity,” he pitifully tries, “who’d you meet? I would like to love to see Tom Hardy now,” he says, biting his lip because Mad Max did have its perks. He gets a reaction he wanted, 'cause as of now any reaction would be welcomed.

Niall turns to him, furrows his eyebrows and smirks. “Sure about that, babe?” He places a forceful hand on Zayn’s thigh, grips the meat until Zayn jolts from the tickling sensation.

“I always wanted to meet Flo from Progressive,” Louis butts in. “She’s so, mesmorizing.”

When they get home they make a promise to come over tomorrow, but Zayn knows they like to laze around every Sunday in only boxers all day. So it’ll be a quiet day for him and Niall, and he suspects they need that.

Niall returns to being quiet for the rest of the ride, and he’s silent when they get home, while he pulls the back of his shirt off his frame and tosses it near the entrance to the kitchen before trotting upstairs.

Zayn looks at the discarded piece of clothing, merely kicks at it before deciding to let it be for this one night.

He finds Niall sitting on the end of the bed, and Zayn’s prepared for the worst. Except, Niall still doesn’t cry. He only looks roughly tired when he peers up at Zayn.

“Think I’m gonna go to bed early tonight,” he mumbles, one corner of his mouth lifting.

Zayn nods, knows in the back of his mind that if it was any other night Niall would’ve pulled him into bed by now; would’ve climbed on top of him and bring up that he mentioned for Zayn to fuck him earlier. But Niall looks like a mix of stressful emotions to the point he probably won’t be able to bring it up.

“What did you and Harry talk about?” Zayn mindlessly asks, pulling his own shirt off and taking his jeans off to lay down. He opens his arms, and without a word, Niall buries his face into his chest, aligns his mouth with the red mouth printed on his chest.

It’s a while before he talks. “He just wishes I can go with him. Said there were times he didn’t wanna go since I wasn’t.” He chuckles shortly. “Dumbass gave me his pair of boots, went to his car barefoot, that sicko.”

"We should definitely go visit out of nowhere, soon, I think," Zayn suggests. He smirks. "Imagine showing up in the middle of his semester. Just knock on his room door, present ourselves with leaves as underwear to show him what he's missing."

"We'll have a baby Tarzan with us, just for the hell of it," Niall mumbles. "Pack him with brussel sprouts, some sticks of celery. That'll lure Harry in, for sure." Zayn's loud cackle echoes. "But yeah, we're definitely going over as soon as we can, the lot of us. Liam always wanted to visit Pompeii."

Zayn trails his fingers through blond hair, stares at the ceiling because maybe Harry doesn't want the 'lot', and Zayn kind of doesn’t want to see Niall’s face when he answers, “Would you? Like, if you could join him, you'd take the opportunity, right, love?”

But Niall shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. With you, maybe. But there’s nothing for me over there.”

“'Cause everything’s right here,” Zayn playfully scoffs. He gestures to himself, obviously, when Niall lifts his head to look at him. “Am I right or am I right?”

“You are so wrong, cocky motherfucker,” Niall giggles. They go back and forth for a little, to the point Zayn has to hold Niall down by a tight hold on his wrists for Niall to give in.

“You’re right, you're _right_ ,” Niall heaves, face under a red sheen.

“You bet I am,” Zayn smirks, finally letting go. Hands bracket his waist, and he’s pulled to a broad chest as Niall nuzzles his nose under Zayn’s chin.

“Of course you’re right,” Niall whispers into his skin. It doesn’t sound so much of a joke anymore.

~~~

They sleep into the morning, and Niall wakes up around noon to take a piss and retrieve his tablet before falling back to sleep an hour later. Then Zayn gets an urgent call from his mother suggesting a gift he should buy for Liam's birthday that he incoherently replies to until he can return to his heavy slumber.

And when they both wake up in the middle of evening, there’s numerous messages in their group chat, pictures from Harry of his flight and some from Louis of his own view of the polluted city outside his window. Liam replies once, and Niall keeps up his share with Zayn.

Surprisingly, Liam and Louis do show up, and they stay and huddle around a laptop to wait for Harry’s Skype call, when he gets to his new dorm room he gushed over to them for months.

Harry has _every_ reason to gush over his dorm room, they see; because he doesn’t have to share with anyone and it’s bigger than his room at Anne’s and it comes stocked with a MacBook and a private bathroom.

They talk for a little over an hour, and Harry moves his laptop around the room so the four could get a good view of everything, even introduces them to a stray cat he already befriended that stays perched on his window.

The frantic tension that had tightly wrapped around them the day prior loosens, and Zayn feels like he can breathe clearly for the first time since yesterday. 

Harry wears his constant glow, comfortable and adaptable wherever he goes, but the previous longing that had settled in his bones dissipates. And that’s all Zayn wanted because Niall could handle the rest, he could handle the distance since it came down to it; he could handle the lack of connection they’ll have for at least the next year. But one expression of hesitance from Harry’s part would’ve meant two poor souls separated from the big ocean.

Despite classes starting in two weeks Harry decides to go to bed early, so his body will regulate with his current timezone. So it’s close to eight at night for the four of them when Harry signs off.

“I think, for Harry’s sake,” Louis' the first to speak when Zayn closes his laptop, “that we should all go party, and maybe get wasted. Just saying.”

“Tomorrow’s Monday,” Liam informs him, one eyebrow curving down as he smiles incredulously. “We work. I don’t think Harry will agree with that.”

“But _Harry_ ,” Louis stresses.

Zayn gestures for Niall to take out his phone, record the couple next to them arguing over their friend that’s thousand of miles away.  
Harry sees it a few days later, when Niall sends it to him in the middle of work. And it’s months after that until Harry eventually drops it, only because Louis promised he’ll be the next to visit Harry once he did.

But when they do stand outside his building as it drizzles in the middle of May, and Harry has an arm around Liam and Zayn, he says, “Well, _I_ think, we should check out this 'pub' that has great beer, just saying. What do you think, Louis?”

Louis, as per usual, sulks the rest of the way. But come on, it's _Harry_.


End file.
